Frrzzz
by mutemuia
Summary: De los intentos de Yashiro por controlar su capacidad de destrucción tecnológica.
1. La carta

_Gracias a mi_ _ **koibito**_ _. La idea y las líneas principales de este fic son suyas._

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** ¿Se pueden creer que _Skip Beat_ no sea mío? *frunce el ceño contrariada*

* * *

 **FRRZZZ…**

 **LA CARTA**

 _A la atención de Yashiro Yukihito._

 _Estimado Yashiro-san:_

 _Ha llegado a nuestro conocimiento el elevado número de facturas en concepto de teléfonos móviles, presentadas por usted en este departamento. Ciertamente, dada su peculiar situación con toda clase de dispositivo electrónico, dispone usted de un margen de gastos bastante más amplio que cualquier otra persona en esta empresa. Pero esto es demasiado, Yashiro-san. En los últimos tres meses, sus gastos se han quintuplicado. De seguir así, nos veremos obligados a cancelar su cuenta y deberá correr usted personalmente con los gastos generados._

 _Le rogamos tome medidas al respecto._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Departamento de Contabilidad._

La carta cae sobre la mesa, junto a su agenda. Yashiro suspira frustrado y ligeramente avergonzado por la reprimenda oficial, se quita las gafas y se frota el puente de la nariz…

Él lo había intentado. De veras que sí…

Pero nada le salía bien…


	2. Primer intento

**PRIMER INTENTO**

Estaba un poquito harto de que lo miraran como si fuera un marciano debido a su 'problemilla' con la tecnología… Sí, sí, ni que fuera un extraterrestre… Aunque la verdad sea dicha, tal habilidad de poca utilidad le había servido en la vida, salvo como medida de presión con su representado, por lo demás, con resultados negativos.

Y eso sin contar el sueldo que se dejaba en guantes de látex. Sí, la empresa le costeaba los celulares y otros pequeños dispositivos, pero los guantes tenía que pagárselos de su propio bolsillo.

Así que por propia iniciativa (y por la salud de su cartera) quiso aprender a controlar su 'superpoder'.

Empezó (porque de alguna forma tenía que empezar…) con las técnicas de concentración de un faquir que había visto en la tele. El hombre alcanzaba tal estado de introspección y abstracción que el mundo externo no le afectaba ni podía dañarlo. Solo que en su caso, de aplicar la misma técnica, sería justo lo contrario, es decir, que él no afectara al mundo exterior, entiéndase, a su propio teléfono móvil…

Pues bien, allá fue el valiente… Se sentó en la mesa de su despacho, con el celular frente a él, mirándolo como si lo estuviera retando a un duelo.

Se quitó el guante de látex de la mano derecha.

Puso la mano desnuda en la mesa.

Inspiró.

Tomó el móvil.

Uno, dos, tres…

"Concentración", se dijo.

…, ocho, nueve, diez…

 _Frrzzz…_

El olor a plástico y cables quemados le llegó enseguida a la nariz.

"Maldición".


	3. Segundo intento

**SEGUNDO INTENTO**

Mientras Ren terminaba de cambiarse, Yashiro esperaba fuera del camerino. Ya le había enviado a Kyoko-chan (en rigurosa exclusiva y violando varios acuerdos de confidencialidad) algunas fotos, hechas con su nuevo móvil, de su representado luciendo la nueva colección primavera-verano de _R'Mandy_. Se sentía audaz y temerario por ello (no es que burlar la ley sea cosa digna de admirar) y sintió el impulso de deshacerse del guante de látex.

"Anda, atrévete…", desafiaba al teléfono en su mano desnuda, sonriendo como un maniaco.

Pero la puerta del camerino se abre de golpe y Ren sale al pasillo.

—Yashiro, ¿a qué hora es la siguiente sesión de fotos?

—¿Cómo dices? —pregunta a su vez.

 _Frrzzz…_

Los dos se quedan mirando el hilito de humo que sale del aparato. Yashiro entrecierra los ojos y a Ren un escalofrío le recorre la espalda.

—Te odio, Ren…


	4. Quinto intento

**QUINTO INTENTO**

Otro día estaba esperando a comentar ciertos detalles de un contrato con el presidente. Tenía pensado buscar después a Kyoko-chan para comentarle que Ren se había saltado el almuerzo. No es que él fuera un chivato, ni mucho menos, o quizás sí, pero es que estos dos le desesperan. Hasta él podría buscarse una novia y casarse antes de que ellos avanzaran un poco… ¿Era tanto pedir? Él solo quería lo mejor para ellos…

Había tomado el teléfono de su chaqueta para escribirle un mensaje a la muchacha, y en eso estaba cuando sintió algo junto a su oreja, cerca, demasiado cerca…

—Takarada-san le recibirá ahora, Yashiro-san.

—¡AAAAHHH! —gritó a la vez que su cuerpo se paralizó de puro susto.

 _Frrzzz…_

"Sebastian"…


	5. Decimosexto intento

**DECIMOSEXTO INTENTO**

Ya llevaba varios intentos frustrados… No tantos como para darse por vencido pero sí como para que su ánimo flaqueara un poco. Había logrado pasar de los diez segundos, y ahora su marca se situaba en catorce segundos. Eso sí, bajo concentración estricta…

…, ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce…

—Yashiro-san, ¿pero qué hace con el teléfono sin guantes? —le preguntó una voz conocida.

—¿Eh?

 _Frrzzz…_

—Kyoko-chan… —dijo Yashiro apretando los dientes y mirando el trasto inútil en su mano.

—¿Sí, Yashiro-san? —preguntó ella, cortés.

—Huye.

Ella huyó, por supuesto…

La nube negra que rodeaba al mánager era un fenómeno extraño en su persona aunque no inusual entre algunos de los actores de LME.


	6. Vigesimonoveno intento

**VIGESIMONOVENO INTENTO**

—¿Diecisiete segundos? —preguntó María—. ¡Eso es magnífico, Yashiro-san!

—¿Verdad que sí, María-chan? —respondió él—. Nadie más que tú comparte mi alegría.

—¿Puedo verlo? —le pidió ella.

—Sí, claro… —responde él lleno de orgullo de sí mismo.

Y allí, delante de la niña, con grandes gestos teatrales en beneficio de su audiencia, Yashiro expone su mano desnuda y luego toma el teléfono. Ella abre los ojos, admirada del pequeño milagro del que es testigo.

…, once, doce, trece, catorce, quince…

—¿Pero puede hablar a la vez que lo sostiene en la mano? —pregunta ella.

—No, no puedo.

 _Frrzzz…_

—Ah…


	7. Trigésimo cuarto intento

**TRIGÉSIMO CUARTO INTENTO**

Ya estaba que se moría de ganas por saber qué demonios había sucedido entre esos dos… Algo había pasado y nadie le decía nada… Kyoko-chan llevaba toda la semana evitando a Ren, huyendo en cuanto lo veía venir. Y Ren lo tenía aterrorizado con esa falsa sonrisa plasmada en la cara todo el día como si fuera una máscara de felicidad perpetua. Ninguno iba a decirle nada, eso estaba claro… Y ninguno iba a dar el primer paso para aclarar lo que fuera que había pasado entre ellos. Quizás debería encargarse él en persona. Quizás si…

Llamaría a Kyoko-chan primero, sí, eso.

Pero justo cuando está marcando el número de la muchacha, el teléfono resbala de su mano. Intenta atraparlo con la otra, se mueve hacia adelante, está a punto de atraparlo, sus dedos ya lo rozan…

 _Clonc, clonc, clonc… Crack…_

 _Frrzzz…_

Nota mental de Yashiro:

No usar nunca el teléfono si estás en lo alto de una escalera.

Y ciertamente, debería usar menos crema hidratante para manos…


	8. Cuadragésimo tercer intento

_Inspirado en idea de_ _ **Tsuruga Lia1412**_ _._

* * *

 **CUADRAGÉSIMO TERCER INTENTO**

Podía sentir la tensión entre ambos. El resto de la gente en el ascensor no parecía darse cuenta, pero a él los nervios le estaban haciendo sudar de lo lindo. Kyoko-chan había subido al ascensor solo un piso después de ellos y se había ido a una esquina, sin mirar a Ren, sin saludarlo siquiera. Ren entrecerró los ojos y se movió hacia la esquina opuesta, cuanto más lejos, mejor… ¿Pero qué demonios les pasa?

Y bueno, por una de esas cosas de la vida, el ascensor se vació y quedaron ellos tres. Llegan al último piso, Yashiro sale, y atrás quedan los dos en silencioso duelo de cortesías por dejar salir al otro primero. Yashiro asiste absorto al vuelo de las dagas por miradas entre ambos sin darse cuenta de que su mano se halla sobre el botón de llamada del ascensor. Y pasa lo que pasa, obviamente…

 _Frrzzz…_

Las puertas se cierran dejándolos atrapados dentro.

Yashiro, nervioso y sintiéndose responsable de los dos próximos intentos de asesinato entre dos de sus personas más queridas, toma su celular para dar aviso.

 _Ring, ring, ring…_

"Vamos, vamos, contesten…".

 _Ring, ring, ring…_

—Mantenimiento de LME, buenos días…

Yashiro suspira de alivio y cuando por fin consigue hacerse entender en su balbuceo nervioso, se percata de un pequeño detalle.

El guante.

Diecisiete segundos.

 _Frrzzz…_

—¡Mierd-


	9. Cuadragésimo séptimo intento

**CUADRAGÉSIMO SÉPTIMO INTENTO**

…, quince, dieciséis, diecisiete…

…, ochenta y tres, ochenta y cuatro, ochenta y cinco…

¡DOS MINUTOS!

Y además, ¡una conversación y todo!

Yashiro está que no cabe en sí de gozo…

Por primera vez ¡en su vida!, ha sido capaz de hablar por teléfono a mano desnuda, y además, ha superado su propio récord. Dos minutos. Dos largos minutos…

Tiene que decírselo a Ren. Lleva tres meses aguantando sus miradas burlonas a cada intento fallido. Quiere restregarle por la cara su triunfo. Porque ¡por fin! el hombre (él) ha vencido a la máquina (su celular).

Pero primero debe decírselo a Kyoko-chan… Ya asustó bastante a la pobrecilla la primera vez que lo vio intentándolo. En Love Me andará. Si la agenda de Sawara-san no se equivoca, a esta hora, lo más seguro es que esté en Love Me. A ver si de paso puede sonsacarle algo de lo que pasó dentro del ascensor el otro día…

Hacia allá va Yashiro, feliz y satisfecho, y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, y con el teléfono en la mano, ansioso por compartir su alegría, abre sin más la puerta de Love Me. Pero lo que allí ve le deja paralizado en el sitio.

Frente a él, en el sillón escandalosamente rosa, Kyoko-chan y Ren se están besando como si el mundo fuera a terminarse en ese mismo momento. Él la tiene sujeta por la cintura, con una mano en su espalda, en un abrazo apretado, y ella tiene una mano enterrada en su pelo, y la otra rodeando su cuello acercándolo más aún, mientras su pierna derecha se enreda entre las de Ren. Yashiro está seguro de que ni un alfiler cabría entre ellos.

 _Frrzzz…_

Si aquellos dos se hubieran dado cuenta (y ese no fue el caso…) de que alguien había abierto la puerta, hubieran visto a Yashiro, con la boca abierta, los ojos de par en par, brillando con el firmamento entero en ellos, y en su mano, inútil y fritos sus circuitos, un teléfono móvil del que salía un hilito de humo.

Ese día Yashiro puso fin a su experimento y fue al templo a dar las gracias a los dioses.

¡Qué más da! Usaría con gusto guantes por toda la eternidad… Sus plegarias por fin habían sido escuchadas…

 **\- - FIN - -**

* * *

 _Gracias a todos._

 _Nos vemos en la próxima :)_


End file.
